


Nice

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino let Chinen be close to Ohno on Waku Waku Gakkou, Ohno asked why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice

“Done?” Ohno peeked from the door with a towel on his shoulder.  
  
Nino opened his eyes slightly and nodded. He almost fell asleep in the tub, to be honest. The warm water felt so good and he was drowsy from the painkiller that he took.  
  
Ohno stepped in to the bathroom and drowned his hand into the water to unplug the drain. As the water was decreasing, he helped Nino to stand up and step out from the tub.  
  
“You’ve been nice today,” Ohno said. His hands were busy toweling Nino’s hair with the huge towel he carried.  
  
“Have I?” Nino closed his eyes and leaned to Ohno’s hand. He let Ohno’s hands wander down to dry the rest of his body.  
  
“Uh-huh. I mean, with Chinen kun. Especially with Chinen kun,” Ohno bent down to reach Nino’s leg with the towel.  
  
Nino chuckled fondly. He remembered clearly how happy his kouhai was earlier and he found it cute and funny at the same time, “Well, everyone was being nice to me so I thought I have to be nice to someone too.”  
  
“And you picked Chinen kun?” Ohno laughed a little. He swung the towel across his shoulder and took Nino’s underwear. He squatted down to help Nino with the garment.  
  
“Actually I wanted to pick J and Sho kun so J could finally hug his beloved Sho kun, but it’s impossible and it would be too obvious so, yeah.. Chinen kun,” Nino grinned sleepily. He held Ohno’s head to steady himself as he stepped into the underwear and again to the pajama pants.  
  
Ohno slid the pants up until Nino’s waist and secured it there. Then, he took the upper part of the pajama and helped Nino with it too. While buttoning up the shirt, he teased Nino, “What if he took it as a green light from you? He likes me, you know.”  
  
Nino laughed, “He’s ten years too young for your liking.”  
  
Ohno scooped Nino up to his arms once he’s finished with the buttons. He carried Nino out from the bathroom and into their bedroom.  
  
“Or three years too old,” Nino added. Ohno’s brow quirked up and Nino laughed to that, “I’ve told you, I’m eighteen!”  
  
They laughed together merrily. Ohno placed Nino down to the bed gently and he hovered on top of Nino. His arms were placed in either side of Nino’s face and Nino felt warm and protected like that.  
  
When the laughter faltered out, Ohno tidied Nino’s hair and looked intently at the younger. His eyes were loving and gentle.  
  
“Besides, I get spoiled by you every day and he doesn’t. So I think it’s okay to let him be close to you just for once, right?” Nino smiled.  
  
Ohno chuckled and kissed Nino’s forehead, “It sounds like I was being lent out.”  
  
“Yeah, you could say it like that. You’re mine, after all,” Nino giggled, “And now, you’re back to me.”  
  
“Uh-huh, all yours,” Ohno dove to nose Nino’s neck and tickle the younger with butterfly kisses. Nino laughed and tried to get away but he was trapped and it was too comfortable so he didn’t bother to try harder.  
  
When Ohno stopped being mean, Nino’s arms were already around his neck. They were pressed together so close that it was almost claustrophobic but Ohno knew it was always the position that Nino liked when his back’s acting up like this, so he just let Nino pull him closer and closer.  
  
Ohno brushed Nino’s skin softly, “Is it okay like this?”  
  
Nino only nodded and hugged Ohno tighter.  
  
“Okay, then,” Ohno pecked the patch of Nino’s skin that he could reach, “Let’s sleep?”  
  
Nino nodded again, completely immersed in the warmth of Ohno Satoshi.  
  
Then, when Ohno thought Nino was drifting to sleep, Nino murmured, “You’ve been nice today, Oh chan.”  
  
“I have?” Ohno mimicked Nino’s response earlier.  
  
Nino nodded. Then, he whispered, “Thank you.”  
  
Ohno smiled and let his beloved surrender to sleep in his arms.


End file.
